beautiful disasters
by brookie905
Summary: the death of her mother, brought back people from the past & joined them as family once again, but with old faces, comes hidden secrets ready to surface,secrets that would change Bonnie & the life she knows. how would she handle them? more importantly how would the other handle Bonnie's own impossible secret, 4 years after she returns back to her hometown?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful disasters

"Stefan wh...What are you doing here?" Her small heat was beating as hard and fast as it could but why? She couldn't understand. She was afraid of Stefan. The look on his eyes. The riper, the guilty riper. But what does he have to feel guilty about?

"I'm sorry bonnie but I have no choice"

"Choice in what Stefan?! Stefan?" She said he name last in a quiet voice. She knew what he was about to do. Why would he do this she is so close to killing the original family why would he kill her?

"Rebekah has Elena. They know what we plan on doing and if we don't find a way to stop you then they'll kill" Elena of course.

"We? (_**Damon) **_Ste...Stefan you don't have to do this there's away another way. Please" tears started to form her beautiful green orbs. "Even if you kill me the spell will go on. Dead or alive remember"

"Sorry it's you or her and... It's always going to be her". "And I don't plan on killing you. At least not in the way your thinking" her heart stopped for a moment. A vampire .no she couldn't be. Bonnie picked up her legs and tried to run  
but he ended up standing in front of her once more. Stefan's eyes went pitch black; he brought his wrist toward his mouth but was stopped by the painful cry of abbey.

"Mum" bonnie whispered afraid to shout out load. She walked slowly toward the door when she didn't hear anything she ran. "MUM! No please wake up, I'm sorry this is all my fault" She cried has hard as she could until her body wasn't Able to produce the tears needed. Her once beautiful green eyes were washed away. She looked at her surrounding to find herself alone. They were gone, gone to play knight in shining armour to fair Elena. Bonnie pulled up her phone and placed it to her ears.  
"Ty Tyler... I need you" she had just managed to get that out of her trembling mouth. 

(Bennett residence the next day)

"Bonnie, bonnie come on you need to eat something you're already losing too much weight. Please you scaring me. I have never seen you this bad before... Not... Not even with Mrs. Sheila" Tyler plead

"Mmmm" Bonnie started laughing which just left Tyler freaking out even more." Please. That's what I said to Stefan, even cried in front of him yet ...he and he brother always seem to ruin everything in my life, I thought we could put it all behind us you know for Elena but" she just shrugged her shoulders she didn't know how to end that sentence.

"For Elena" that's all that was said by Tyler before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking out of her room

" Oi, Lockwood" she called with her fist genuine smile

"Yeah"

" It's great to have you back, I'm missed you "  
Tyler's smile widening reaching his ears " right back at'yah, Bennett"

Bonnie laid back on her bed drifting away, alongside with her smile 

(Last night)

"Please let me just see her. She needs to know that I'm sorry"

"Elena, you're always sorry for everything, over and over again, AND SHE'S ALWAYS STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE YOU, WHY COZ SHE LOVES YOU! BUT Clearly that doesn't mean anything I missed like what, 1-2years of her life, I may have been a dick for letting her go but I would never do that to her use and abuse her the way you and your lap dogs do. HELL I wouldn't do any of that shit. Bonnie sleeping and YOU need to go. NOW!

"Tyler please can you just tell her that I miss her and love her and that I'm sorr-"

"-No 'cause the moment I do, that's the moment the guilt kicks in and she isn't the one who in the wrong here and you... You need to leave and I'm not about to let you ruin her AGAIN!"

"Is not my fault, if I knew what was going to happen I would of"

"What?! What exactly would you of done" Tyler waited for a response and when he got nothing her just smiled at here, it was almost pity like. "That's what I thought. She's just your bitch, some one that you use when you need something. You don't really care about her" before she could protest the door was slammed right in front of her.  
Tyler hit the wall denting it, he held his fist tightly before releasing it and heading toward the stairs but was stopped at the sound of knocking  
"Seriously, Elena you need to know when enough is enough you need to leave before..."

"Tyler?"

"Care what are doing here"

" Me?! You're the one who's meant to be far away from here"

" I'm here for bonnie she called me said she needed me here and I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment"

"I'm here best friend ty, just because she didn't call me doesn't mean she doesn't want me here. I heard she's a bit upset and I just needed to see her make sure she was alright"

"A bit care... Wait you don't know what happened, do you?" Caroline just gave him a look which just corrected his theory. "Care, Stefan and Damon needed to stop Esther so the only way of doing that was by turning abbey or Bonnie. They tossed for it you know, on who's life they should take, in the end it was Bonnie's, Stefan needed to kill Bonnie but Damon decided to kill Abbey instead to score some points with Elena"

" That's not what they said!"

"Of course it's not their always trying to cover their tracks and she always protecting them and that's always how it going to be. They left bonnie by herself with her dead mother"

" Abbey is ..."

"Abbey's dead she didn't complete the transition, bonnie didn't want abbey to be something she hated just for her. She thinks it's her fault she is...was in that position already". Caroline she tears that we threatening to break in Tyler's eyes she's never seem him this broken or fragile before.

"I'm scared for her she acts brave and that but she's just like me. It's all a mask and she's not eating and I don't know what to do"

" its ok go home take a shower I've got it from here. Go ty" Tyler walked out the door without looking back; he took comfort in knowing that Bonnie was going to be alright. Well for now, anyway. Caroline felt her phone vibrate, she picked it up to see that it was Elena. Rolling her eyes she turns it off before walking up stairs to see bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Caroline whispered afraid to wake her up she smiled at the sight of her friend sleeping peacefully but she knew that was far from it. Closing the door slightly she turned away to see that Mrs. Sheila's room was wide open. It was never open bonnie left the room untouched and close since her death Caroline tried convincing her to redecorate it make it into a guest room or something but bonnie always refused to but why would she have it open now. Knitting her eyebrows together Caroline slowly walked towards the door. She gasped at the sight of abbey's lifeless body lying on the bed. The same way Mrs. Sheila's body was. Caroline close the door shut before breaking down on the floor "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry " she cried first Mrs. Sheila, now abbey then Bonnie. Bonnie was next to lay on the bed dead all on the hands of the Salvatore brothers, probably Damon. He had killed all the mother figures in her life already so why not.

(Present day)

Bonnie woke up from the sound of bird tweeting sweetly. For the first time she got up from here bed in a week, looked at herself in the mirror. Her died up mascara which had previously been running plastered half her face, her red puffy eyes had slapped 10yrs on her. Bonnie breathed out heavily before turning to face the window and ripping the curtains apart from one another. She was met by the warm sensation of the sun's rays that slapped her face. Bonnie made her way to the bathroom leaving the light to engulf her room.  
Bonnie came out of her room looking like her old self again made her way down stairs not before catching a glimpse at the room that surrounded her late mother. Bonnie makes her down stairs only to stop after hearing Tyler talking to someone. A female, bonnie begged for it not to be Elena she just couldn't handle her right now. But wait it wasn't Elena. "Ty you gotta say something."

"What? you saw right, she can't do that now"

"Do what ty?" asked a voice in the corner

"Bonnie, you're up what are you doing here?"

" I live here what's your excuse?"She smiled. She missed this, talking to him taking, the mick getting in trouble bailing him out of prison every time he does something Tyler.  
" I mean you're up I thought you would be sleeping and umm... Caroline and I were thinking... Maybe it time to give Abbey to the hospital you know it's nearly been a week now" Caroline gave Bonnie a warm smile while stepping forward to join Tyler before nodding her head in agreement.

"I have already done that carol Lockwood is sorting it out she's making sure that its one of the founding families doing it, so no questions are being asked. They'll be here in like an hour or so"

" Oh well you, look great bon and if you want me and you can go to get some fresh air" 

"Yeah but can we plan the funeral, I just want it to be us no-one else you know if you want I hope your parents can make it they were good friends of my mum's and some other people to, I might not of known her but she's still my mum you know"

" Of course bon, you know I'm here for you" bonnie nodding giving Caroline a sad smile

"Do you wanna do this now before we leave?"

" Yeah, get rid of the stress"

" Ok!" Caroline squealed clapping her hands together " not that is a good thing, just that your finally doing something not that your-" Caroline stopped babbling as she was attacked by Bonnie's engulfing hands.

" I love you care" she whispered loud enough for Caroline vampy ears to catch both girls smiled to on another before departing from one another's tight embrace

Tyler smiled warmly at the sight" I'll just go and make myself useful a cuppa anyone". He caught a glimpse of bonnie before he left, she mouthed 'thank you' before smiling at him. He mouthed back ' don't worry' before heading towards the kitchen.

"So names bon. I need names"

" Dawn Chamberlain, Charles Meade, Ethan Conant and Amelia Blake. They live in Chance Harbour, Washington. We need to find Kelly Donovan, mum and her were close and dad-"

" Oh MARK! I mean MR Blackwell that's, cool I'll put him down"

"Caroline Jane Forbes, you are not still hung up on my father he's twice you age"

" And HOT! He looks just like Mark Walberg which WE both said is hot for a thirty something year old" 

Bonnie couldn't help rolling her eyes only then to burst out laughing at her friends reaction." Just don't jump into bed with my father and become my step mother, speaking of mothers we need a date" both their smiles disappeared just then I'll just call dad can you try and find Kelly, I'll the other" before both girls got up and left there was a knock at the door it couldn't off been the hospital so who was it?. Bonnie was about to approach the door when Caroline grabbed her hands and told her to make the phone call, she would deal with whoever was on the other side.  
As soon as bonnie was out of sight Caroline opened the door. 

"What do you want Elena? Now's not the time"

" I just want to see bonnie"

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Please, just let me talk to her."

"Abby's dead. She didn't go through the transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her." 

"She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt."

"You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay?"  
And with that she left, Caroline turned towards the living room find bonnie there just standing of to space. " How much of that did you here?"

" All, every word " bonnie responded couldn't bare looking right at her bonnie in hailed all the air she could as if it wasn't enough turned her heals and walked away holding the phone in her hand dialling it she placed it to her ears " dad it's me I...umm got some news "

" I knew this would happen" Tyler spat causing caroline to flinched at the voice."Why is it the moment she hears Elena apologising, it's all it ok, it's all you can hurt me over and over and I'll forgive you because you're the INNOCENT ONE! "

" Ty, calm down Elena didn't do anything-"

" She opened her mouth that's what happened! She couldn't keep quiet and by that she everyone's life became in danger. Fine she didn't have a say in what happened to bonnie or abbey but why is she out there still with them not even pissed why she protecting them. Why is she choosing THEM over a girl who's basically her sister? Can you answer that? Can you defend her for that care? CAN YOU!"

Caroline felt like she was slapped around her face. She couldn't defend her. He was right everything he said was right she felt a tear ripping through her eyes. "No"  
Tyler just looked at her before reaching for he's coat and slamming the door out.  
Caroline reached for her phone wiping her tears away she waited. "Hello misses Donovan it Caroline"..."Yeah that Caroline, listen... No matt's fine. Its Bonnie she found abbey and abbey was in an accident... No, no she didn't make it the funeral will be sometime this week bonnie would love if you would make it... Yeah that will be alright...ok yeah I'll see you soon... Bye"

"So that was my dad, he's booked at ticket my grandmother is coming as well. so you found Kelly or what ?"

" The women still hates me "

" Just wait until she finds out you hurt her son "she smirked

" That's not funny!"

" Oh it is, don't worry she might not hurt you like the other girl" bonnie walked away laughing leaving a worried Caroline. 

(Flashback, sophomore year) 

_**"So who's gonna win the election then?" Tyler asks while his eyes are on the road**_

" Obama, I just have a feeling, he's just a people person, actually it's just the weird feeling it's like I...I know what's gonna happen. Anyway what do you think ty?"

" I think your weird, I swear if you start saying you're like physic or something I'm denying to ever knowing you " he jokes before putting a serious face on only to crack up after

" Anyone told you, you're a dick, asshole?"

"Yeah you! Anyone told you you're a pain in my ass?"

" Yeah, I tell myself to be that every morning when I wake" she replied before drowning herself in her drink

"How many times has it shattered I mean the sight of you in the morning must be horrific" he tease's only to get a look of disapproval from her followed by a slapped on the back of his head that stung.

Tyler made his way to the school parking lot parked he's car right next to matt." Alright man, how you doing?" He looks straight at Vicki who was trying to hide her smile "alright Vicki"

"Yeah cool"

" You too done flirting or would you like a hotel room" bonnie teased she knew how Vicki felt about Tyler and he her; even if he would never admit it

"We were not flirting" they both said annoyed. Matt and bonnie just each other a look before walking away  


_**"Vic's I need your phone haven't got credit" Vicki gave her the phone while shooting her daggers that made bonnie laugh. "Babe, you're listening to all my tunes!"**_

"See, told you I got black in me" Vicki said pushing bonnie to the side both girls held their stomachs while laughing not caring about all the looks they were receiving.  
The girls and Tyler look back to see matt practically dribbling over Elena.

" Wow, he looks pathetic, I'm embarrassed for him"

" Shut up Tyler, I think it cute"

"Of course you do bon, you're a girl"

"Err, what the fuck is that meant to mean!" Both girls ask, with hands on their hips. Tyler just shook his head, he was dead big time.

Bonnie walked over to matt." Matty, come on you can't be serious, do something instead of dribbling over her as if you're not good enough ". Putting both her hands on matt, she continues her little pep talk. "Matt be a man and show her what she's missing!" following her orders the young blonde made his way across. The young witch watched him, and finally hoping that after five years of massive crushes, he would have the courage to ask her out. He beautifully painted thoughts were interrupted as, the figure of Tyler over shadowed her view of the future 'it couple'. "Tyler, wait where you going?" Bonnie asked

"Matt don't have game like I do"

"Good so he ain't gonna fuck it up" she dragged him by the collar  


(Present)

"Hey your back, I'm sorry for what happened with care-"

"Stop. You need to stop apologising it wasn't your fault"

"Sorry" Tyler looked up at her giving her a look before laughing. "So what were you thinking about, ty?"

"Sophomore year" he answered with a smile, to witch bonnie reflected. None of the two had thought about that year, it was the last normal year of their life. 

"That was...a great year not for Jeremy you used to beat him black and blue other than that it was..."

"Perfect" he cut off

" Yeah it was" they both just stared at one other wishing to turn back time

"Care wants you" he said outta the blue She just gave a look. He laughed "half vampire remember" bonnie smiled before making her down to Caroline. He turned to a photo of bonnie and the girls hugging and him and matt at the edge of both sides of the girls. They were smiling, they were naïve about what the world kept and they were happy he places the photo down. "If only" he whispered before closing his eyes shut. 

(Flashback)

**Laughter filled the school it was warm yet breezy, their world was perfect. "Hey I just realised, it's the first day of sophomore year" Caroline cheered**

"**Wow nothing really gets passed you, no does it?" Vicki stated causing everyone to laugh.**

"**You really think your funny don't you?" the blonde spat, why did she always treat her like she some dumb bimbo?**

"**Sweetie, I know I am" Vicki responded putting a hand on the heart**

"**Guys come on, let's just take the photo, I don't want a bitch fight on the first day" bonnie cuts in**

"**Bitch fight? That outta be nice" Tyler's eyes brighten and the thought of two hotties fighting**

"**Shut up Tyler no-one cares about your opinion" Caroline spat **

"**Looks like the Ice princess, has returned from the North Pole. " He jokes Earning a glare from Caroline and Elena, but a smirk from bonnie who quickly tries to cover her tracks.**

"**Guys come on let's just get the picture taken. Girls in the middle, matt, you stand next to Elena and Tyler next to Vicki. Hey, Luke takes a picture please!" Bonnie shouts**

"**How are you friends with these girls bon, seriously?" Vicki whispers**

"**Victoria Donovan you better shut up or... or... you know what I'll deal with you later just shut up and smile". And with their last picture together was taken.**


	2. Chapter 2 the funeral

**AN: hey guys thanks for your comments and those who follow and favourite my stories. From now one i am trying to update my stories at least once a week. Im not confient with this chapter as much but here's chapter 2 so enjoy**

chapter 2

**The funeral**

"Wow didn't think that many people would come" bonnie admits to Caroline who stood besides her watching as the church held so many mourners, greeting one another and sharing fond memories of the deceased

"Hey she may have been AWOL for the past fifteen years, but people did love her bon"

"Thank you, for being so considerate and understanding for the past few days. None of this would have been possible if it were not for you. I don't know how you can be so damn calm. I just want to get it over it with-"

"Bonnie?" both girls turn to see a women in her thirties with dirty blond hair

"Mrs. Chamberlain? You made it"

"Of course I did and so did the others" dawn turns around to direct bonnie onto the three pairs of eyes watching her in the distance.

"Mr. Meade, Mr. Conant I was worried you wouldn't make it" she sighs happily. Bonnie turns to the beautiful blonde besides both elder men "and you must be Amelia, right? We never met, but I hear your good friends with my parents" bonnie reaches her hands to Amelia only to be pulled into a tight embrace

"We're more than that bonnie, we're family"

"Thank you; I appreciate you seeing me like that"

"You still don't get what I mean, bonnie you and I are family through marriage, and I'm your aunt. Your mother was like a sister to me. She's the one who introduced me to john, your uncle. You know your dads older brother-" Amelia words were cut short by dawn's irritated voice

"Amelia!" dawn warns

"Wait. My dad has an older brother? He never said" bonnie looks and the older adults who refused to give eye contact

"There must of been a reason, bonnie. There's always a reason" chips in Mr. Meade

Trying to cover up Amelia's slip up. But bonnie could see the guilt tip n her new aunts face

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds bonnie" the adults make their way to greet the gust leaving bonnie with an astonished Caroline.

"Wow. So what I lose one relative and gain two more?! Why wouldn't my dad tell me he had a brother? I would do anything for one. Why would he hide him?" she asks Caroline, confused by her dad's secrecy

"Look calm down. You'r starting to gain attention and not for the right...ok, maybe obvious reasons, so just calm down, you can ask your dad...who has just walked in?"

"What? He's here now?" wizzing through the guest's in attempt to find him

"Yep good luck with this talk bonnie" the witch turns to find her father arms linked with her grandmother, consumed by their family and friends wanting to share their condolences

"I'll talk to him later, the ceremony is about to start and I don't want to start a bigger scene then there needs to be"

(Flashback)

**Abby gasps for air, holding her chest she looks to find her daughter on the chair near with tears covering her heart shaped face with her eyes looking all red and puffy not being able to look at her straight in the eye. "Bonnie?" no answer "bonnie?...wh..What's happening? Please Bonnie look at me!" she begs**

"**I'm sorry Abbey, it's all my fault, I should have never found you because if I didn't you wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't be in the same bed as grams was when... when she" bonnie didn't finish her sentence as she broke down in tears **

"**When what bonnie? What do you mean it's all your fault? I don't understand and... I...I..I'm so hungry"**

"**No, not yet!" bonnie begged taking her mother hands**

"**Bonnie what's happening?" then the realisation hit abbey she was in transition "no... NO I'm a vampire?"**

"**No not yet, your still in transition and-"**

"**How?"**

"**The originals found out and they took Elena and threatened to kill her if Stefan and Damon didn't do anything. They couldn't stop us, dead or alive Esther would still be able to kill her family, so the Salvatore's choose one of us to turn. And I'm sorry I didn't know they were going after you, I thought it was me an-" abbey quickly brought her daughter head close to her chest **

"**Shhh, it's ok. It wasn't you and I'm grateful for it. I couldn't Iive with myself if you were one of them. If I failed, you again."**

"**But now you're one of them and how am I going to forgive myself for this"**

"**You're not meant to. I'm going to have to get used to it, if I 'am going to be there for you then. I have to-"**

"**But you're not going to be happy; it's not me that's going to live with it. If I know for a second that you're doing this just to make me happy. Then that's going to kill me more, because you're putting yourself through pain and misery. And I don't want you to have to live a life hating what you are" Bonnie knelt beside her dying mother, placing a hand on her she continued. "Mom, do you want t be a vampire?"**

"**No" abbey told truthfully, her daughter already had felt guilty for her death, she couldn't let her feel guilty for her life too.**

"**Thank you"**

"**If this is my last day on this earth, then i would love to get to you. I would love to get to know, my not so little baby girl" **

"**Ok" bonnie answers why a dry laugh**

"**Bonnie, you are so strong and beautiful and so powerful. I am so proud of you. You have become the women I had hoped you'd become. I love you"**

"**I love you too, mum" one last tear making its journey to her cheeks**

(End of flashback)

"Now a few word from bonnie, abbey's daughter" announces pastor Young. Bonnie snapped out of her memories when Caroline budged her. It was only then she realised that everybody had been staring at her for the past minute, waiting for her to make her eulogy; quickly she gets up and slowly makes her way to the stage.

"Hello, umm last time it was for my grams. I was so Brocken then and I didn't... I hoped that I wouldn't feel the same way again" her voice finally cracked, as glittering tears made their way to the surface, she held it in. "especially so soon but I'm here again! Guess wishing and hoping is useless in the real world. I didn't know what to say for my grams then and I don't know what to say now. Truth is I didn't know her, i didn't even know my mother. The night my mom died, we spoke for the first time and I finally got my mother daughter talk that longed for and strangely enough the last fifteen years didn't matter because it was filled at that moment. People say the best way to write a eulogy is by saying good bye by letting them go but I can't say bye when i didn't even say hello, when i haven't had enough". Desperate tears finally made their way out, shaking her head she continued. "Words said today can never ease pain they can never make it go away and I don't want to say good bye. Just thank you, for being part of my life and for letting me be part of yours even if it was at the last minute" by the end of the speech half the front row were in tears. She even thought she saw her father shed a tear, something she never thought she would see. Brushing down her skirt she goes to join her father. She was half way there when she felt a hand touch her arm, she turns to find it was Liz Forbes

"That was a beautiful eulogy, bonnie." Liz tells bonnie giving her a long hug. "i very proud of you"

"Thank you sheriff" bonnie made her way to her grandmother, her cousin and father.

"Dad, nonna, you made it. How are you doing?"

"Us?! It's you we're worried about" the old woman says placing a kiss on her granddaughter cheek

"What, about me?" pops out a young man. "You forgot I also travelled 4000miles to see you" the blonde haired man moans. Charlie was her cousin from England she didn't think he would come, he's not one for funerals since he lost his parents was he ten in a car accident

"Sorry Charlie" she answers with kiss on his forehead to which he returns by giving her a hug, he squeezed her tightly while rocking her playfully

"I missed you, you know" Charlie says flicking her nose. Bonnie could always count on him to distract her, he didn't treat her like she was the poor girl who lost her mom

"Of course you have" she smirks

"Ha, still cocky I see"

"Just stating the truth"

"-Charlie, let's leave bonnie and her father alone, I have feeling they need to talk regarding to what Miss Amelia said" the old women interrupts

"How did you know?" she asks in curiosity

"It was a matter of time" was all she said before dragging her grandson by the ears after refusing to leave

After watching his nephew get dragged away by his mother, he turns to his daughter. "What's your grandmother talking about?"

"Dad...whose john?" Bonnie saw the shift in her father's expression at the mention of the name. He drags her roughly by the arm toward the corner

"What do you know about him?!" mark's eye were full of rage at the mention of his brother

"Just that he is your brother"

"Good and that's all you need to know and No 'buts'. End of discussion bonnie I mean it, this i-"

"-You where always so strict with her, mark" both head swing to the sound of Kelly Donovan

"What are you doing here, Kelly?" Mark asks still in shock by the old face he hadn't seen her in over five years

"It's my best friend's funeral, mark. Did you really think I was going to let my _goddaughter_, go through all this by herself?"

"If only you showed the same enthusiasm for your own son" mark spat. He knew Kelly Donovan for 18 years and never did they ever agree on anything

"Dad! " Bonnie cuts in, surprised by her dads words

"It's ok bonnie" Kelly reassures. She opens her arms out waiting for her to fill them "hey, so how you doing, baby?" Regret her choice of words the red head curses at her stupidity."Stupid question. Need some vodka?" she wiggles her eye brows

"Absolutely not" mark was beyond furious with the despicable mom

"I wasn't asking you mark" she replies rolling her eyes

"I'm fine Kelly, really. I'm just happy to see that you made it". Bonnie bolsters the older women.

"Yeah me too. That was a beautiful eulogy by the way"

"Wait, you were there?"

"Yep, right at the back didn't want to be seen, yet. she would have been proud of you bonnie, I'm proud of you"

"I know "she replies with a wider smile

"Do the doc's know how it happened?" she asked concerned in truth not wanting to know the true cause of her friend's disastrous death

"Cardiac arrest. It was so sudden, by the time I knew what was happening it was over. I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch". 'Would it work? Would they believe me? She always knew when i was lying' she thought to herself

"it's times like these you're thankful to have family beside. Speaking of family, have you seen mine?"

"He's with Caroline and Tyler, somewhere"

"urgh, hasn't he dumped that rebound girl yet? Before I go and knock him out of his senses" she turns to mark "I need a word with you" mark tried to protest but was stopped by Kelly's index pressed upon his lips." I'm not some girl, you can push around. And you." she pocks his chest. "Are and arrogant British prick and you're going to drop the attitude and listen to me for once, before I rearrange your body parts. Starting fro down below" bonnie watched in amazing. How was Kelly always able to leave men speechless? Especially her father that's something never been done. Mark takes one last look at his daughter before leading Kelly away. "Always remember that you hold the power" Kelly whispers before diapering into the crowds.

Finding an empty room wasn't hard for the middle aged father. It's been 5 years since he laid eyes on those brown orbs, opening one of the doors, he leads the red head in, to Bonnie's room. "Make it quick, Kelly"

"Well it certainly nice to see you too, hot stuff. Well you haven't aged at all. You have been working out?" Kelly receives nothing but a blank expression. "ok. Straight down to business, right? You used to be so much more fun."

"Yeah, I was, then bonnie came along, then I got married, I got a job became an adult. What have you done apart from the first two? Wait a minute...nothing, quit acting like a teenager Kelly, you getting to old".

"Ouch! Well, don't you know how to cheer up a, girl (!) when did you become such a dick head?"

"Well it's my EX wife's funeral, so do forgive, me (!)"

"Your right, I'm sorry"

"What do you want this time? Money? You in trouble or something?" he asks reaching for his pocket, it had become quite a habit to do so over the years

"No! I just wanted the truth. The past week got me thinking, how cruel life is and theres now room for leaving mistakes and... Its time everyone knew the truth "

"The truth? What truth?"

"There isn't any easier way of saying this but. I lied you all those years ago, I lied to everyone. And I'm sorry, but I truly believed it was the best then, but it wasn't and no-"

"What did you lie about Kelly? "

"I...I-"the door suddenly burst open to reveal matt on the other side

"Mum? Bonnie said you here but...is this a bad time?" mark stares at Kelly before taking a notice on matt once more.

"No matt, it alright. You haven't seen your mother in a while, so I'll let you guys catch up. We'll continue this later, Kelly"

**Caroline's prov**

"So looks like Kelly made it then, good thing I'm a vampire because I don't think I would be able to handle her wrath" I laugh. I would have thought Tyler would have said something. Not about the Kelly thing but just talk to me. He's been so secluded from me since he came back. I call his name once more but he's still not talking, he keeps staring at something. I just can't point it out. "Tyler?!"

"She's not the only one who's here. At least Kelly got an invite" he's hand curved in a fist, I could hear he knuckles clicking. He once brown orbs turn gold. I could just feel that anger radiating out of him. I follow his gaze and find Elena in the middle of both brothers about to enter the door. I quickly rummage through the crowd, to make sure bonnie was nowhere in sight. Tyler must have had the same idea as me because as soon as I turned by head, he was half way across the room in front of the trio, refusing to give access.

"You have a lot of nerve coming" I hear Tyler shout

"Tyler we don't want trouble, we just wanted to show our support" defended Elena

"Elena, did she invite you?" he asked obviously knowing the answer

"No, but-"

"But what? She's not ready what don't you get. If you think by pushing her to forgive you, she would. That it will put you right back on her top list then you're wrong. You know the worst thing is that you brought them with you. To her mother funeral! What were you thinking?! Did you forget who killed abbey in the first place or do you need a reminder!"

"Tyler, that's enough" I tell him, surprisingly he does as he's told and backs away slightly for me to get in front

"Caroline thank you, I...I just wanted to see how bonnie was-"

"You're not going to see bonnie" I saw Elena face change, she looked at me as if I just betrayed her. Wow is she really that shallow? Did she think I was just going to back away, just because she was begging? That is you can call it that.

Elena shook her head n confusion "why?"

"Because" I simply stated, this routine was just getting old and I knew she wasn't going to back down that easily. Well unluckily for her so was I.

"Caroline, I need to talk to her" it sound more like she instructed me

"No you don't Elena; this is a funeral for heaven's sake! A funeral, to someone who died, No was sacrificed, may I add for you and that person happened to of been your best friend's mother! You know the one who'd do anything for you, anything for any of us. You do not get to be the victim here. You understand?! "

"-That's enough Barbie, it not her fault ok. You wanna blame somebody here blame us. We'll be more than happy to be the perpetrators. Plus it was for a good cause." Damon argues finishing it off with his smirk.

"-Damon" the younger Salvatore warns. That then made my heart rip could he really be that callous towards her. Was bonnie really seen as trash to them as replaceable.

"Are you kidding me?! You think this is a joke?" Tyler was more than fuming at this moment; he was going to rip Damon's head off.

"I think it's hilarious, on how you seem to think that you wouldn't have done the exact thing for Caroline"

"You worthless piece of shit!" Tyler spat. I had to hold him. It quite harder now considering he's a hybrid.

"Watch it, wolf boy. We wouldn't want any blood all over you pretty suit now would we?" Damon threatens moving closer.

"ENOUGH!" shocked by the sudden noise, we turn to find and livid bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Elena speaks in a pessimistic voice

"DONT! Ok just don't". Her heart was beating too fast for her petite body. She was so stressed wiping her face she turns to see that guest have driven their attention to them. "You know I didn't expect that from you Stefan. What you did, even when you where though your ripper phase ". She pause for a second her eyes never leaving his, but he was just too ashamed to look right at her "I thought you would off at least been a bit considerate and apologetic. Killing my mother wasn't enough for you; you have to crash her funeral too. Give me a break; I'm too tired to deal with the three of you so just leave. Please" with that she walked away but stopped at the sound of Damon's voice.

"Everything that we done was to save Elena, you should be thanking us for that. It could have been you as the 'sacrifice' so count yourself lucky" Damon spat. I've always known Damon to be such a harsh dick even when we were going out but this? How was Elena able to just stand back and allow him to speak to her 'best friend' in such a manner? How was she able to love or be torn between the two?

"But it was me who you choose first, remember. You flipped a damn coin to choose who lived and who died" bonnie looked at Elena who looked disgusted with what they done." Bonnie deafened. My heart grew harder and angrier by the more i heard. 'A flip of a coin' were they serious? Is that how they were going to choose between me and matt one day? "You didn't tell Elena how you choose did you? It was meant to be me but you choose my mother instead to win bonus points with Elena". She took a step to Damon, head held so high. "so dot you dare, tell me how fucking appreciative I should be to you. It should be you thanking me, because if this wasn't my mother funeral and if people weren't watching. You would be through excruciating pain right now while your body rots in some deep pit underground ". She then turns to Stefan. "Don't worry princess, I haven't forgotten about you either" finally made her way to the crowd apologising for the noise.

Tyler turns to me before giving me a warm smile telling me he can handle it "go and see if she's aright" I do as he says and walk away before giving Elena a warning look to back away. "People are grieving here Elena, don't make this about you and just walk away". He urges her. Elena began to let the waterfall of tear roam around her cheeks which just made Tyler roll his eyes in annoyance. "Elena, if you want to cry, protests or winged or just be your total shallow self the just turn around and cry on the Salvatore's arms. Because they've done a superb job in comforting you so far (!)"

Bonnie runs into the cemetery tears flooding her face.' How could she? How could she do this to me? Why did she bring them here? After everything they had done'. Bonnie broke down on to the ground. She stops at the sound of a familiar voice. It was her dad he was knelling in front of abbey. She slowly made her way to him never showing any sign of her presence. _"- after everything that you had done abbey, I want to hate you, but... I can't. I still love you. I always have and I hate myself for being too weak for it, and I hate myself for letting you go too easily. I miss you so much more; the worst thing for me is that I don't think I can ever forgive myself. For you died, thinking that I couldn't stand the sight of you, that I didn't...that I didn't love you. But that's far from it-_"

"-dad?" his head spun at the sound of his daughters voice, using his hand he wiped away any signs of tears. He wasn't really the emotional one out of them, he was really emotional in genral

"Bonnie. I umm" he was cut off by the embrace of his daughter, her hands wrapped tightly around his muscular frame. It was as if she was afraid to let him go and find him nowhere to be seen. She buried her head on his chest and cried for the first time since her mother death. He hated seeing his daughter like this she was always the one to cheer him up ever since she was little. "It's ok, daddy is gonna make everything go away I promise. I'll make everything ok." He promises to her rubbing her back. That was it for him his is never going to let his daughter go, he shall take her with him back home so she could be with her family because everything his daughter loved and cared for was destroyed by the supernatural's and this town

Abbey watched at her former husband and daughter, she smiled lovingly at the sight before placing a hand on her EX's "I love you too, mark. And I promise I'll look after her. I'll look after both of you" she paced a kiss on he's head before diminishing alongside the wind

(Flashback)

**The warning bell went off. "Alright, alright sit down class, summer is over. No we're going to start the lesson with the big bang theory. Now our world was created after the big bang, right?"**

"**Yeah" answered the class**

"**- man all you bitches are going to hell!" Jono shouts causing the class to laugh**

"**Yes, thank you for that MR. Williams"**

"**It Jono sir,"**

"**I really don't care what I call you. Just shut up, listen and pay attention, maybe you'll pass for a 5th grader this year"**

"**That's not funny sir" Jono said offended by his teacher's words, but showed little emotion**

"**Yeah it is!" chips in Tyler. "Try and get an A in something other than SEX ED and I don't mean practical. No wait you got a b- on that didn't you?" Tyler joked causing the class and its teacher to laugh and makes endless jokes.**

"**Shut up you dickhead" Jono warned throwing his notepad at Tyler, to which he ducked at.**

**(An hour later)**

**Bonnie and Vicki walked through the school grounds together. "Urgh I can't believe we only got through the first period!" Vicki whinged**

"**Seriously? You have only been here an hour and your already tired of it"**

"**I had MR. Tanner!" the brunette defends. Mr Tanner was the worst and unsympathic teacher on the whole school ground. Sometime everyone just thought he was deliberately hired to make their lives hell and all the children following.**

"**Ok. I feel your pain" they continued to walk through the school gardens until they spotted Tyler and matt. Bonnie also scanned the area for Caroline and Elena who seemed to be since they started. "Hey boys, mind if we join?" bonnie asks**

"**No, come on in" Jono greeted, shifting to the side to make space for bonnie. He watched as bonnie hesitated whether to or not sit next to him but at the end out of trying not to look rude decided to in-between Jono and Tyler. Jono slowly put one arm around her and asked "So bonnie, you like wanna got out tomorrow?"**

**All attentions spun to bonnie, waiting for her answer. She turned to Vicki for help, but the girl was being entrained. Bonnie had to quickly come up with an excuse which she was pretty bad at and then run as soon as she gave it "I'd love too, but...I'm washing my dog, that day"**

"**But you don't have a dog"**

"**No, but I'll be straight down the pet shop tomorrow morning" she replies removing his hands from her **

"**Nice save, bon" Tyler laughs "huh no crazy EX alert." Tyler warns as he spots the blonde cheerleader. "What's up, Kathy?" Tyler asked, the advancing cheerleader**

"**Oh shut up, you dumb jock" she spits **

"**What do you want, Kathy?" Jono asked irritated**

"**When you gonna see your kid?"**

"**My kid?! That aint my kid. I'm dark chocolate and he...he's just messed up"**

"**Well you should have thought about it before you stuck your pencil in the sharpener!"**

"**Pencil? Is it that small?" Vicki asked, smirking at Jono's redden face**

"**Nope **_smaller_**" Kathy correct and with that the pretty blonde flicked her hair back as she made her way across, to the group of cheerleaders sitting by the docks**

"**Don't listen to her, bitch knows nothing...it's more like a big thick black felt tip. Bonnie...I"**

"**I gotta go Jono, I...got to do something real important, so see you later" bonnie sprinted off to join Caroline and her teammates before any words could out of his mouth**

"**Nice one, Romeo" Tyler pats making his way to matt after spotting him with Elena **

**AN: hey guys thanks for your support i feel as if i need it more now i=on this chapter. Please leave comments on what you thought and ways to improve cos i seriously think it's not as i how hoped it would have turned out **


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful disaters

Chapter 3 1912

The grille was buzzing with customers, as the young witch stepped inside. Scanning the room, her eyes stop at a seat at the far end. One week! That's how long it has been since she buried her mother, 7 days and those once beautiful orbs, are nothing but worned out, by the red patches en-golfing her eyes. And a week since she last saw Elena and the Salvatore, they actually done as they were told and soon clear away from her. Well mainly because Tyler, carries a stake and vervain, in case they try and say hello

"Bonnie darling, done hiding are we ?" Spoken too soon, bonnie turns to face the blonde devil, with his widen smile, which life, his deep dimples

"better question why don't you fuck your self"

"Got a bit of fire to you now huh? No need to be nasty love, you don't even know me"

"And I don't want to"

"Your lucky your breathing after the stunt you pulled. Now I have given you far too long to bond with you pathetic human emotion, and I think I should get a thank you" klaus says making his way towards invading the private space

" Really?, cos I think it should be you Klaus" taking a mouth full of air she continues" listen just drop it cos I'm not in the mood for your shit. Just go and fuck with someone else"

"My,my the things that come out of your mouth. It not ladylike"

" Oh and your what a gentleman?. Don't make me laugh"

"My loving mother binded us before she left. You will have to unbind us since it your powers she used"

"Not a chance"

"Why not?"

" Her powers are to strong" she states seriously before smiling sweetly and turning her head

" Like I said it was your powers she used, so don't stand there and tell me you can't do it"

" I can't do it" she shrugs

" I'm afraid that wasn't a choice. Don't give me that look love we all have to do something to survive and you would -"

" You are not about to give me the whole ' we are not that different you me' shit" she mimicked

"You and I"

"Excuse me?!"

"If you're going to disrespect or worst mimic me you might as well get my grammar right love"

"You are so infuriating not to mention pathetic why you don't just go and do something useful. Why don't you just... I don't know go chase you tail, all dogs do that don't they... then I guess you'll fit right in"

He grabs her roughly by the arm " you ARE going to unbind us a difference between us I am not afraid to cause a scene. Now who'd you like me to kill, the blonde over there, she's been desperate my attention the moment I walked in, beautiful may I add, but I bet she taste better " whispering his toxic words into her ears

"-bonnie?"

"Kelly" "um this is my friend Klaus"

"Hi, I'm Kelly" Kelly turns to bonnie giving her a troublesome look, mouthing 'his gorgeous' to which bonnie warningly looks at the red head mom shaking her head. "Fine" Kelly says defensively. "Um you seen matt here?"

"Yeah, he's round the back"

"Tah, oh and bonnie please tell your father we need to finish off our conversation, when he comes back from the business trip" Kelly walks away from the pair, before steeling another glance of them. "Matt?" The women calls nearing her son

"Can't give you free drinks mom" matt says triely. He was so used to saying that sentence every time his mom came in the grill

"That's not why I'm here for matt" Kelly defends. "I came here for you ok. And I know this isn't fair on you considering everything that I did to you, but give me a break, my best friend died"

"I'm sorry"

"You heard from viki, yet?"

"No, I haven't"

"Just like her mother, huh? Listen I plan on staying for a few weeks most. Abbey's death got me thinking and you can't go along life with regrets and lies. So I'm coming clean, I'm going to tell you something matt and when I do you might hate me, more than you already do and might not want me in your life, in fact your life would be better if I weren't in it."

"-mom"

"-no let me finish, if you want me, I'll be there if you don't I'll be gone. But you need to know the truth"

"And what's that?"

"All in due time, hun, all in due time" Bonnie got a new guy?"

"No, I don't think so anyway"

"What's wrong with you two? You used to be best friends"

"We still are just...not the same way. We lost track of time I guess"

"Handsome fella as well, strange name though. 'Klaus' " kelly says letting the name roll out of her toung. "Don't you think?" She asks her son

"She isn't dating him"

"How'd you know, you guys don't talk anymore"

"First of all I never said we don't talk anymore and second those two are like north and south Korea, bonnie being south, of course"

"Hey you never know, bonnie is girl and in the end good or bad the girls always do end up having a thing with a bad boy"

"Not this one, trust me"

(Mickelson. Mansion)

Rebekah grabbed her bags, casually jogging down the stairs, the blonde stopped at the sight of her malicious brother grabbing hold tightly to the young witch, who seemed to look more uncomfortable than scared. Rolling her eyes at her brother, she slowly made her way to him. "What the bloody hell you think your doing?" She asks him, throwing her arms up in the air

"Don't be so blonde, little sister! What do you think I'm doing?! I'm trying to unlink us"

"Oh as if that's the worst thing that has happened to us, you wouldn't care if one of eyes died, not as long as it didn't end your death too, right?" Rebekah spits, slamming the door on her way out

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have no siblings to run around after" klaus tells bonnie

"Well, having you for a brother for a thousand years must of messed up their mental health over the years. I guess that's how everyone in your family is casually worst than the other" klaus smirks darkly at her, he then bends down to reach her ears and whispers to her

"Get up stairs"

"So here your work place, get to know it because your not leaving until you figure out how to unbind my siblings and I" and with that he slammed the door behind him as he walked out, leaving bonnie all alone in the empty room


End file.
